The Keeper's Alliance
by Visionen im Spiegel
Summary: Set after Fate & FHA. Even though the 5th Holy Grail war is over, a new war is starting. It's up to Ayaka Sajyou, the returning masters & servants, & new allies to stop this new threat. All fate series. DISCONTINUED due to new idea WIP
1. Prologue

Hello, my name is Visionel im Spielgel, that's "Vision in the Mirror". I know I got that from the Dear You song, which is my favorite. Since I'm a fan of Fate series (Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero, Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/Extra, and even Fate/Strange Fake), I created this fanfic, inspired by Fate/Extra, and the wonderful Fate fanfics I read.

Well here's my fanfic! I'm still working on the title.

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Fate/Stay Night****, ****Fate/Zero****, ****Fate/hollow ataraxia****, some of ****Fate/Extra****, some of ****Fate/Strange Fake****, and/or its characters (including Ayaka Sajyou, the original heroine of FSN, (Saver (original King Arthur) will appear/mentioned way later in this fanfic).) I only own my characters.**

Mind my errors and such. Just deal with it, I tried my best.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Keeper's Alliance**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**

* * *

**

**_They said I was a Special kind ever made._**

**_All these Memories. __All these Experiences. __All these Legends._**

**_It's strange how I experience them . . . When I was Created._**

**_They said that there are some reasons that I was meant to be created._**

**_But what?_**

**_All I did was watch . . . How Heroes Rise and Fall . . ._**

**_That is my Role as the Keeper . . . of the Heroes' Throne_**

**_But, what about the other reason?_**

**_What is it you want me to do?_**

_

* * *

_

_It's been a while since the 5__th__ Holy Grail War ended . . ._

A young man in a black cloak, thought as he stands there, watching his mentor starting a ritual from the distance.

His mentor also in a black cloak, in the center of the white circle on the ground, chants this unknown language with black candles lit with small black flames around him. The two were in a hidden underground cave of the desert part of Snow Field, California.

In this place, there are only two of them, but that would be 10 of them . . . if the other 8 are alive.

Around the circle, there were 8 bodies. Eight of those bodies were bound by bondages, like they were mummified. Their faces were covered by a black cloth. The young man didn't have time to identify them, but he knows that there were 4 men and 4 women. Above each body, there were shards, one for each victim. Black shards with this dark aura around them; each shard is floating above each victims. He would know what his mentor was planning to do with these poor unfortunate souls.

The young man looked at his watch; it's one minute before Midnight. Once it struck midnight, the ritual will be finished and "it" will begin. Once it finished, it's time for him to take action, since it's one of the order he must follow. But, there maybe some chances that-

The watch struck midnight. His mentor finished the last chant in time. The circle starts to glow with such radiance that causes the 2 to shield their eyes from such brightness. When the light faded and the 2 regained their visions, each shards' dark aura was replaced with each different colors; purple, green, yellow, cyan, red, blue, orange, and gray. Slowly, the shards floated down to the 8 unconscious victims. At the time they reached down, the each shard sink into the victims' chest. Then, each body starts to glow in each different color from the same shards that were now within them.

The mentor took his hood of, showed an amusing smiled on the aged bald face with a gold band around his forehead. He did it.

"Yes . . ." he raised his arms with success. "Yes!"

The young man shows no expression as he starts to approach to his mentor. As he approached, the bodies glowed with such brightness, they form into 8 giant orbs of different colored light and they all hover in the air and flew out of the cave.

The elderly mentor watched and laughed as the 8 orbs left.

"And so it begins . . ." he grinned. "So, Fardius-"

He turned to his pupil; the young man whose name to be Fardius, until he felt something struck him in the chest, in the heart. He looked down, and saw that Fardius struck a knife on his chest. He them slowly looked up to his pupil with a shock expression, but however, he starts to grin and laugh. Later, he laughs louder.

_I knew this would happen . . ._

Fardius thought as he look at the knife that is still struck to his mentor, no blood is streaming from the wound. He looked at his mentor, he's still laughing. Then he heard a sound. A sound that sounds like sand was falling.

Fardius look down on the ground, and saw his mentor's feet start to dissipate into sands or ashes. Fardius stepped back as he watch his mentor, laughing until he completely turn into sands/ashes.

"Dammit." He cursed, "He's a decoy."

**Sandstorm to Blizzard. Sandstorm to Blizzard. Do you copy?**

Fardius heard someone's voice as he remove his hood, showing blackish blue hair and blue eyes. He went through his pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Blizzard to Sandstorm. Copy." He replied.

**Did you eliminate the target?**

"Negative. The Langel I've been with now was a fake. A decoy. A substitute puppet. The real one's still out there. He must've known what I was planning this all along." He responds as he pinched the bridge over his nose for a moment. "Enough about that, did you see what happen out there."

**Affirmative. We just happen to saw 8 comet-like lights flew out of the passage way. Then each of them went into some different direction. They could be anywhere by now. We should get going; the US Organization will be waiting for us to come back for report, and I heard that someone from the Mage's Association is coming to the US Organization base. I think it could be Lord ****Ell Melloi II. But it seems he's running late, I think.**

"Okay. I'm coming out later. Just, wait there."

**Understood.**

Fardius puts away his walkie-talkie and starts to gather his things. He took another look at the circle. He knew some circle he saw in books, but this one was very different. He pulled out a camera and takes a picture of it; hopefully he'll show it to base and find some answers behind this.

After everything finished, he ran out.

He sighs. Even though the Holy Grail War is gone, a new kind of War is starting, far greater than the previous wars.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile . . .

At night, somewhere farther than Snow Field, in a room of the apartment, there was a red haired girl in black shirt and jean shorts, who was now on the phone, standing in front of the window.

". . . I see . . . You sense it, too. So they said about the Prophecy is true . . . it's starting . . ." she responds.

**Yeah. So, when should we tell them the truth? Do you think they're ready?** The young man's voice answered from the phone.

The girl closed her brown eyes and sighs. Should they? Does she think that kind, caring people that take her in as a new part of the family, are ready to know the truth? The reason that she and her friends are here in the first place? Their True Purpose?

She opens her eyes and responds "I need some time to think about it."

**. . . Okay, I'll wait.**

"Shion!" a woman's voice called her name. "Time for dinner!"

The girl, Shion, responds, "I'll be there in a sec, kaa-san!" she then went back to the phone. "I have to go. How about you go call the others if they know? I'll talk to you later, Chiaki."

**Okay. Bye.**

Shion heard Chiaki hung up the phone, and then she puts her cell phone down on her desk before she walks out of her room.

She'll wait for the right time, hopefully she tells them once they are ready.

**

* * *

**

Later . . .

In another apartment in another place, there was a dark brown haired girl, sleeping in her futon.

Few minutes later, she stirs a bit. Then starts to sit up and rubbed her eyes. After, she opens her brown eye to look at the clock.

7: 45 AM

". . . HOLY-!"

She got up out of bed, grabbed her glasses next to her, quickly to the bathroom and changed from her PJs to her school uniform. She went to her small kitchen, rushed to her fridge for the carton of orange juice, which she poured it in her glass. Then later, starts drinking down the whole glass of orange juice. After that, she placed the glass in the sink (she'll wash it later), grabbed her school bag and rushed to the door. After locking and closing the door behind her, she ran out.

Outside, the landlady was sweeping. The saw the girl came rushing down.

"Good morning, Ayaka-"

"Sorry! No time! Gotta go! Bye!" she shouted as she ran passed her and ran left.

The landlady watched her go and shook her head, smiling "She overslept again." Then, she continues sweeping.

Ayaka kept running, and running. She looks at her watch. She got 9 minutes before school starts, and she's 14 blocks away.

"Great. Can my life can get any worse?"

Well, who knows what kind of day would happen to Ayaka Sajyou in Fuyuki City.

* * *

Well, here you go, that's the Prologue.

For those that don't know:

Fardius and Langel are from this fanfic/doujin novel Fate/Strange Fake (which was supposed to be an April's Fool joke). I kinda change some bits that are similar to novel in the story (that instead of 10 years after, it's a month after hollow ataraxia in my fanfic.)

And Ayaka Sajyou is supposed to be the original Heroine when Fate/Stay Night was on progress, with Saver (male Saber/King Arthur) as the Servant of Ayaka and the protagonist of Fate/Stay Night.

Shion and Chiaki are one of my OCs. You'll know their true nature/purpose far later.

Well, hope you like.

Review please.


	2. Ayaka Sajyou

Well, here's chapter 1!

I also want to give you some news, that the website for Fate/Extra, that it's updated and it has released an opening movie in it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Fate/Stay Night****, ****Fate/Zero****, ****Fate/hollow ataraxia****, some of ****Fate/Extra****, some of ****Fate/Strange Fake****, and/or its characters (including Ayaka Sajyou, the original heroine of FSN, (Saver (original King Arthur) will appear/mentioned way later in this fanfic).) I only own my characters.**

Mind my errors and such. Just deal with it, I tried my best.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Ayaka Sajyou**_

* * *

**_I always remember watching the Era falls and later rise again._**

**_I always felt pity for those people that suffered in the Fall. The Apocalypse. The Armagaddeon. The End. _**

**_So, despite that this "War" has ended . . . _****_A new threat is coming . . . again . . . isn't it?_**

**_. . . I see . . ._**

**_It's happening again . . . at this time . . ._**

**_Another Doomsday . . . But, this time . . . Humanity will no longer rise again . . ._**

**_Is this . . . one of my reasons? Is this . . . a challenge you've given to me and Humanity?_**

**_. . ._**

**_Very well, I accept this challenge . . . I knew this would happen . . ._**

**_They said that Humanity is Damned and is too late to be saved . . . _**

**_But, I know that there may be some hope . . ._**

**_I am prepared for this . . ._**

**_Which is why I send my Seekers . . . to find the One I have Chosen . . ._**

**_I know that she is the Key to bring Them together . . ._**

**_Soon, the Alliance will be formed . . ._**

**_I will join with her soon._**

**_But first, there is something I have to do._**

* * *

Fardius was in the Chief's Office. Looks like the Chief is getting irritated. So, it seems that Lord Ell Melloi II was late.

"Forget it." The Chief muttered himself when he looks at Fardius. "Fardius, I have a mission for you."

"What is it, sir?"

"You remember our Dreamseer, right?"

Fardius nodded. He remember the time when they first met her. They gave her a title the Dreamseer, because she has a unique ability to see the Future by dreaming. They need her help since if it weren't for her, they would've ambushed by terrorists years ago. With her ability, they were ready on guard from oppsing threats or attack. But, she joined under one condition: that they'll help her reclaim the land that her family once owned.

"Well, the Dreamseer sense that somethings going to at this place at Japan. Eh, what was it? Oh, Fuyuki City."

Fuyuki City, he been there before, when he's on the investigation that involves with the "Gas Leak." But Fardius knows that it wasn't the Gas Leak that cause these kind of deaths. After all, he knows about the Grail War. But he decided not to get involve at that time.

"So, what do you want me to do, Chief?" he asked.

"I want you to go there and investigate." The Chief ordered, "Make sure you're armed and ready. So, be careful. 'Cause who knows what happens there. Even though this "Grail War" or something is gone, be on guard."

"Understood."

"Good. You're dismissed and your plane's ready."

Fardius nodded and left the office.

* * *

**Meanwhile . . .**

The school bell just rang, but lucky for Ayaka, not only she made it when the bell rang, but the teacher's not here.

She made it to her desk, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, well, well." A male's voice was heard. "You finally made it in time, Sajyou."

She turned to the left and glare at her friend . . . well, not really "friend", he's more of a classmate to her and sometimes a rival. Hideo Furakawa, short black hair and amber eyes, wearing male school uniform, was casually reading a book. Of course, he's a Straight A's Honorary Student, even though he's sophisticated and well-mannered; but to her, he's rude, makes fun of her, and sometimes a bit spoiled, as if he's the best in all the class, or the school. She despised him.

"Oh, shut up." She scoff as she turned away from him, "Even though I overslept, I made it just in time. Looks like I got lucky."

"You sure are . . ." he replied sarcastically as he turned the page, which really pissed Ayaka off.

As she places her textbook and her notebook, the teacher came in. Mostly, her teacher was always in class when school starts, but whenever he's a little late, there's a reason for that:

"What makes you think I came late to class for some reason?" the teacher smiles as he holding some papers up in the air to show the class.

That's the only reason he's late.

"Oh no . . ."

"Don't tell me-"

"Not another Pop Quiz!"

Ayaka froze when she heard those last two words from one of the students. She's not ready for that . . . again.

"That right . . ." the teacher responds.

"EH?" all the students, except Furukawa, exclaimed. Their worst nightmare has begun . . . again.

Few minutes later when the pop quiz already started, the teacher was walking around the classroom, watching the students working on the quiz. He then stops by to Ayaka's desk; her quiz paper has nothing written on it, except her name. He looked at Ayaka, her mouth was gaping open a little bit and her eye was twitching, and her shaking hand is still holding her pencil, trying to write something but no avail.

". . . You got 15 minutes left." He whispered.

_I KNOW! _She shouted mentally in her thoughts as the teacher starts walking._ You don't have to remind me! SHEESH!_ She her some scoffs next to her, she turned to her left a bit and saw Furukawa smirks at her and shake his head as he continues working on his quiz, as if it was easy to him.

She glared at him for a second and looked away from him, still looking at her empty quiz.

She really despised him . . . and pop quiz. She despised him so much that she want to strangle him right now. But man, this quiz! With that kind of math equations and questions looks really complicated right now. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

At the Airport near Fuyuki City, one of the people exits out of there was a magenta-haired woman. She wore a business suit, pair of black leather gloves, and wore a pair of silver earring, which were round and had a long, teardrop shaped accessory that dangled off them. Behind her back she's carrying was a long cylinder case. Her weapon.

She looked around outside to find someone she was suppose to meet. That's when she spotted the one she was looking for, a white wavy haired nun.

She then walks toward her.

* * *

Elsewhere, there were 2 people, running through a place where no one was around. One was a young man in his teens, with short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a black leather jacket over his black shirt and blue jeans with black boots. Another was a young girl in her teens, with long brown wavy hair and brown eyes, wearing a white pea jacket over her brown turtleneck and blue skirt with black shoes and black knee length sock.

The two were running, and then they went to the alleyway and stop, catching their breath.

"Onii-san, do you think we lose them?" the girl questioned.

The boy was kept breathing in and out, "I don't know," he responds, "You know those guys, they won't stop looking for us, until we find that person. Hell, they won't stop even if we find her."

"Do you think we'll find that her, the one **HE** has chosen?"

"I know we will. I sense that presence somewhere near. The same energy that HE has, until he passed that down to someone he has chosen. If we were able to sense it, then he or she is the One." He explained. "We have to make sure that we found him or her, before **THEY** find us. Besides, we're not the only one who's in danger."

The girl nodded to her brother, until she went to a shocked expression as she gasped, as if she sensed something wrong, then turned her head back to check "Onii-san . . ."

"I know . . . they're almost near." He said, "Those guys just don't give up, huh. No time to stand here, we gotta hurry. C'mon!" he grabbed his sister's hand and dashed off. They kept running like there's no tomorrow, if thy never make it. Now their lives are at stake, and they must find the one HE has chosen.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, wihich is almost evening, Ayaka was almost finishing her clean-up duty after school. Unfortunately before that, her teacher finished grading the pop quizzes and she got it back. She was really disappointed on her quiz grade, a 40 percent.

Sheesh, she tried her best.

"How's it going, Ayaka?"

Ayaka quickly folded her quiz and puts it away in her school bag. "Not so well." She said to her other classmate, Mika Hifumi, who was also helping her with the clean-up duty. "You?"

"I didn't do well, too."

"Better luck next time." The 2 turned and saw Furukawa said after finished gathering his stuff and walk out of the classroom. Ayaka glared at him.

You know what, forget 'despise', she **hates** him. She hate him so much that she want to beat him up with a stick or something lethal or ANYTHING that could knock him out into next week.

"Just ignore him." Mika said "Don't let it get to you."

"Yeah, he sure is a pain in the ass." Ayaka went back to finish clean up.

"Yeah." Mika continues to help. "Well, school break is almost here. Are you excited about that?"

"Yep."

"What are your plans for the break?"

Ayaka stops to think about it. ". . . I'm not sure. What are you gonna do?"

"Well, my dad is coming home for a week from his pilot flight." Mika said, "And I remember that he promised me to come back at the first day of summer and that he's gonna let me travel with him. I can't wait since I wanna see other countries."

"That sure sounds fun."

"Yep. I can't wait. I might buy you a souvenir for you."

"Aw. You don't have to."

"C'mon. It's a gift. You should accept it."

"Well, okay."

After clean up duty and sayin good-bye to Mika, Ayaka Sajyou head home, she look back at the school again before walking off. It's been a year since she transferred there; it's kinda strange for her, that she hardly remembers her past. All she remembers was waking up from the hospital some years ago, and can't even remember her family and all. But she decided to dismiss that thought and made it to her apartment. She then unlocks and opened the door, enters and closes the door behind her. Little did she know that the 2 teens from before saw her.

"Onii-san" the girl whispered, "Could it be?"

"Yes." He answered, "She's the one."

The 2 went to her apartment door and knocked.

Ayaka opens the door and saw them. "May I help you?"

"May we please come in and talk to you?" he said, "This is urgent."

Ayaka raised one eyebrow and stares at the two complete strangers. She never saw them at school before. But when he said something 'urgent' even with a kind of "please you got to believe me" look, she made no other choice.

". . . Okay . . ." Ayaka then let the two in.

* * *

Somewhere in Fuyuki city at night, where no one was walking, except one.

One was wearing a long purple cloak. He scans the city around, looking for the targets. He sense the 2 target that he's been searching for, and now sensed another one.

He smirks that even though the 2 targets have found the One, that's mean there's going to be more elimination for them.

The cloaked figure then walks toward to where the 3 are.

Almost heading to the apartment where Ayaka and the 2 other "guests" are in.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 1.

For those that don't know:

The two teens that Ayaka invited are the male and female protagonists from the new Fate/Extra game. Their role in my fanfic will be revealed soon. And about the person that chose Ayaka and that the two mentioned about. You'll find out sooner or later.

Review please.


End file.
